The Return
by Airbenderavatar
Summary: Will Danny be able to defeat the Ultimate Enemy from destroying the world and the ghost zone? What will happen to his family that he promised to protect? What will be the Ultimate Enemy's reaction when he sees how the world has changed? And what is this new power that is making Danny so ill? Read to find After PP
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Thanks to all of you for the reviews and the favourites. :) Glad to know my writing isn't rubbish :) I will try and update this story regularly but I have exams and revision which unfortunately come first :(. I would like to dedicate this story to my grandad who passes away a few weeks ago.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman not me.**

The Return

Prologue

The world. Almost destroyed by an asteroid or by many, the disasteroid. The famous ghost boy, inviso-bill. Wait, Danny Phantom had saved the world by bringing together the very ghosts that tried to kill him everyday. He saved the world and his secret had been revealed. His biggest secret, his identity. For Danny Phantom was in fact Danny Fenton. An average kid who attended Casper High. He was the son of the two renowned ghost hunters. Jack and Maddie Fenton. His friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley had known about his secret from the beginning. His sister Jazz had found out thanks to spectra. A ghost that had tried to kill her and take away any and all happiness in the school.

The ghost zone. The dimension that all ghosts resided beyond the Fenton portal. The purple and green sky with floating doors leading to ghosts territories. Far across the zone was a place in between time itself. It was a tower like structure on a floating piece of ground where the ghost of time resided. Also known as Clockwork, master of time. The ghost floated in front of a large viewing screen. His purple cloak covering all but the brass clock gears that were visible in his chest. His face was blue but had a vertical scar down one side. He held a staff that had a clock on top, engraved CW.

His wise red eyes scanned the screens thoroughly. At the moment it showed the events that unfolded a month ago, the disasteroid. The master of time smiled at the event that he had foreseen but still watched over like a rerun on TV, distracting himself from the future to come.

"Clockwork!" A demanding voice said behind him.

He mentally groaned. Them again. He paused the viewing screen and turned around, giving a fake smile at the two ghost that now floated in the room. They were dressed in long robes and had one

eye. The Observants.

One of them floated forward. "Clockwork, we have seen the events before us and we cannot allow you to disrupt the time stream like last time."

The master of time frowned. "I have seen what is to come but I will help Daniel to stop it."

The second observant floated forward. "We cannot allow that. You are meant to watch over the time stream not change it."

Clockwork fold his arms. "I know my job. You are Observants, you observe the events. I do not. _He_ will not stop at destroying you and everyone else in existence."

The first observant replied. "You know the consequences of altering the time stream."

"I know my job." Clockwork repeated. "I will help Daniel stop _him_. If I do not _he_ will not stop at bringing total destruction."

Both Observants narrowed their eye but the second one replied. "Fine but Daniel and _him_ are your responsibility."

Clockwork nodded. The Observants vanished and he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back to the viewing screen that now showed the events to come. The destruction, burning and loss. The boy, Daniel, was running down the street, his raven black hair blown back by the wind. His sky blue eyes straining to see behind him. His signature red and white t-shirt and blue jeans. Clockwork continued to watch as Daniel changed into his alter ego. Danny Phantom. The bleach white hair and black and white hazmat suit. The phantom logo on his chest. The now neon green eyes determined. His parents were close by but the threat was getting closer. Clockwork seeing this before waved his staff at the viewing screen which then went black. He had seen that event unfold many times before and he, for once didn't want to see how it ended. The room was now nearly black apart from the glow the master of time seemed to emit. The room had become deathly silent.

The silence was then quickly interrupted by the sound of metal clanging. The master of time floated out of the viewing room and down a long hallway. Up a spiral of stairs to lead him to the top of the tower. He slowly opened the door. The room was relatively empty apart from the small wooden table and the rusty and dented thermos on top. The greyish silver and green cylindrical container also known as the Fenton thermos rattled as the captive tried to break free yet again. He flew over and watched as it rattled endlessly. A small almost invisible crack appeared down one side. The thermos continued to rattle and the master of time sighed, a tired expression on his face.

"It has begun."

He floated out of the room, closing the door behind him. Leaving the ultimate enemy alone once more, knowing that he was unfortunately going to return.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please review, favourite and follow. If you have any improvements that I could make when I write the next chapter please say. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Well here's chapter one! I hope you enjoy it. Any suggestions are welcome. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I wish I did but it is owned by Butch Hartman not me.**

Chapter one

It was an average day in the small town known as Amity Park. For once there had been only a few ghost attacks. Yes a few! Thankfully Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton had stopped them quite easily and trapped them in the Thermos. It was the end of another tiresome day at Casper High and the sound of a bell rang through the air. Not a second later a swarm of kids ran out of the front doors, excited that the weekend had now begun. The last few scrambled out which included a boy with raven black hair, sky blue eyes, a red and white t-shirt and blue jeans. He was holding hands with a girl next to him. Similarly to the boy the Goth girl had raven black hair, some was tied up in a green bobble high upon her head. She wore a black crop top that had a purple circle in the middle. She also had a black skirt which was checked with green lines. Under that she had purple tights and large black combat boots. The boy next to them looked slightly out of place though he was busy messing with his PDA. The African-American boy had black glasses, aqua coloured eyes and wore a red beret with a little black hair visible, a yellow long sleeved t-shirt, green trousers and beneath that some brown boots.

"So Danny still on for tonight?" The Goth girl asked squeezing the boy's hand.

"Hmm. Oh yeah sure Sam." The raven haired boy replied.

The African-American boy looked up from his PDA. "Dude are you alright? You seem really distracted today, even in your ghost fights earlier."

"I'm just tired Tucker." Danny replied.

"No it's not just that." Sam said looking straight into Danny's sky blue eyes with her amethyst ones.

Danny sighed. "I just keep getting the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"What besides the press?" Tucker joked.

It had been now a month since Danny had saved the world from the disasteroid and revealed his identity. The statue that stood proudly in town and in every capital had made him famous. He hated the press and the publicity now more than ever. They were always pestering him for an interview or photos. Danny got so annoyed by it that he just simply turned invisible or intangible to walk away from the crowds. Most of them had taken the message and left him alone but there was still a few who wouldn't leave him alone.

He sighed at his best friends joke. "I'm serious Tuck. It's been a month and I keep feeling on edge."

"You need to relax Danny. Plasmius is gone and half the ghosts you fight you defeat it under a minute flat." Sam reassured him.

"Valerie and I are covering for you and Sam tonight anyway. Just have one night off I'm sure Mr and Mrs F can help if they want." Tucker added.

"I guess your right I do need a break." He replied stretching and putting an arm round Sam. "Besides when was the last time we had a date that wasn't interrupted by a ghost?"

"Danny I don't think we've ever had a date without some ghost interrupting it." Sam replied.

"Oh." Was his only reply as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Tucker smirked as they started they're walk home. They were all heading back to Danny house, Fentonworks. It was a little hard to miss as it had a sort of spaceship on the roof and a neon sign. As it had been a month since the disasteroid it was also a month anniversary of Sam and Danny getting together. A fact Tucker was very proud of and would tease them both endlessly about how clueless they had both been. Tucker walked behind Sam and Danny and watched as they both held hands down the street. Lovebirds.

They walked up the steps to Fentonworks as Danny unlocked the door. They all went inside to the living room. Jazz was still working overtime at school so of course wasn't home. Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton could be easily heard as loud bangs were coming from the basement. Danny slipped his backpack off and took out a FentonThermos.

"I better put these back into the ghost zone." Danny said as he and his friends made they're way down to the basement.

When they made it to the bottom step they looked around at the walls lined with metal and the closed Fenton portal. Then they're gaze rested on Danny's parents. Maddie Fenton was wearing a teal hazmat suit with her goggles and hood put up. She was standing at a desk examining a vile of green liquid under a microscope. Her husband, Jack Fenton was wearing a bright orange hazmat suit. He hand a screwdriver in hand and was tinkering with a newly modified FentonThermos.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Danny greeted with a wave.

Both heads shot up from they're work to look at their son. "Danny-boy! Look at this FentonThermos mark 2." Jack beamed raising the Thermos high in the air proudly.

"That's great Dad but what's so different about it?" Danny asked walking further into the room.

"Well sweetie." Mrs Fenton interrupted. "Seeing as your father keeps dropping things. The Thermos won't accidentally release a ghost if dropped."

"Is that the only new addition?" Asked Tucker unimpressed.

"No. Another addition is that no other ghost can open the Thermos apart from Danny as it can read his ecto-signature." Mrs Fenton explained. "It also has reinforced sides to prevent the ghost inside from breaking out easily."

"Cool." Sam replied nodding approvingly before turning teasingly to Tucker. "It would make ghost hunting a little easier as Tucker wouldn't let the ghosts out."

"Hey that was one time." He argued.

"Still kept me up all night trying to round them up again." Danny replied, his arms folded.

Tucker huffed. "One time." He mumbled.

"So how was school sweetie." Mrs F asked.

"Fine Mum, only had three interruptions today. Box ghost, Klemper and Skulker." Danny replied shaking the FentonThermos.

"Better than usual hey Danny-boy." His Dad replied.

Danny nodded and walked up to the Fenton portal before placing the Thermos into the device on the side that sent the ghosts back. The portal opened revealing the green swirling mass as the ghosts were flushed away into the ghost zone.

"Now that's done I can have my night off." Danny said dusting his hands off.

He strolled over to Sam and linked her arm with his. "Have fun kids." Maddie said.

"See ya guys." Danny said as he and Sam went back upstairs.

**Well there's Chapter one. I hope you like it and also should I do a Tucker and Valerie relationship? Feedback would be awesome. Don't forget to review, favourite and follow. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: This is now chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. I would also like to thank the two reviewers.**

**Amy Doodles: Thank you and for your ideas. I hope you upload cool stories soon so I can include ideas. Wish you the best for your exams and I hope you revise AMY! Doodles is a very appropriate name for you. :)**

**Guest (Jessica): Thanks for that amazing review I'm glad you liked it that much. I will try to upload asap so you can read more. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom. If I did it wouldn't have been cancelled. Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman not me.**

Chapter two

Danny's POV

Sam and I left Fentonworks arm in arm. We were heading to the cinema to celebrate our anniversary. I couldn't believe it had been a whole month since, well everything. I looked over at my girlfriend as we walked down the street. How could I have been so clueless, as Tucker put it? It took an asteroid and ghost powers to realise we both liked each other. _Stupid Fenton_. What mattered was we were together now and nothing was going to change that. I just hoped that our evening wasn't spoilt by another ghost attack. It seemed as if I couldn't get five minutes of peace without the Box Ghost or someone showing up. I crossed my fingers. _Hopefully Tucker and Valerie can handle any ghost problems._

With the world knowing my secret it did make it easier in some ways. I didn't have to run into an alley to go ghost and my parents weren't shooting at me. With some training from Mom, Jazz's aim had improved and she hardly ever caught me in the Fenton Thermos. Team Phantom had certainly grown.

Even though it was our anniversary I couldn't help think about Valerie. We had sorted most things out. She now didn't shoot me but it had taken a while for it to sink in. Valerie is now part of Team Phantom and helps me out when I take a break. Boy do I need it. I still keep falling asleep in class but I have extra classes to make sure I keep my grade up.

"-any? Danny?" I heard Sam's voice call as her hand waved in front of my face.

I blinked a few times before replying. "Yeah Sam?"

"Danny are you alright? You blanked out."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just deep in thought." I replied giving her a smile.

"Tucker's right you did need a break. Your too stressed lately."

I nodded. "I guess I have been working a little hard."

"A little? Danny you've been on night patrols for three weeks straight." Sam argued.

"Really?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I know since the disasteroid it's been a bit hectic but you need a break."

"Sam I am taking a break. We're going out tonight. No going ghost and no ghost powers." I reassured her.

"Good." She said.

I laughed and squeezed her arm. "Since when did you start turning into Jazz?"

"Since I became your girlfriend." Sam replied squeezing my arm back.

We shared a quick kiss and rounded the corner to the cinema. To be honest the cinema just looked like an ordinary building apart from the ticket booth out front and the word 'cinema' above the double doors. We walked up to the ticket booth and the guy behind it was wearing a red t-shirt with the name tag attached 'Tim'. He had short orange hair and freckles. When he saw us approach his eyes widened and mouth hung open. I rolled my eyes. _So much for relaxing without attention._

"Da-Danny Ph-Phantom!" He stuttered out.

"Erm hi can I have two tickets to see Nightmerica?" I asked reaching into my pocket to get some change.

"S-sure right away M-mr Phantom." He replied in a hot fluster as he grabbed two tickets and thrust them into my hands.

I handed over the right amount of change before he shook his head. "Y-you don't need to pay."

"I'm still paying." I replied firmly putting the money on the side.

"En-enjoy your film." He said as he watched us walk into the cinema, ignoring the large queue that had formed in front of him for tickets.

I sighed. Just because I saved the town didn't mean I could benefit from it. Sam was thinking the same thing by her expression on her face. We walked into the pitch black room and took the front seats.

I stood up from my seat and asked Sam. "I'm going to get some popcorn, salty or sweet?"

She thought for a moment before replying. "Sweet."

I nodded and left the room. I walked down a small hallway to the counter and asked for some sweet popcorn. Thankfully the man at the counter didn't go all Danny Phantom fan like the guy outside but I did notice how he crammed as much popcorn as he could into the box. I handed over some change and walked back to the dark room. As I made it back to my seat the film had begun on adverts and in a couple of minutes the actual film would begin. I handed Sam the popcorn and she took a small handful before returning it to me. I grabbed a handful and put my arm around Sam. She snuggled into my shoulder as the film began.

When the film began we took more popcorn and munched happily as Nightmerica slashed someone's arm off. We heard the horrific scream but then my body froze. I had felt this feeling before. Even with being cold, I suddenly felt even colder and goosebumps started to appear on my arms. This wasn't my ghost sense this was the warning that something bad was going to happen. I had been feeling it for the past two weeks which was one of my reasons of why I had been night patrolling for weeks on end. I didn't know what was going to happen but I knew that whatever it was it was going to be big.

The feeling though was stronger than ever before and I started to feel incredibly sick. I tried to ignore it and watch the film but the feeling just grew and grew. The sickly feeling in my stomach instantly made me clutch my stomach. Thankfully Sam had the box of popcorn but looked over at me concerned.

"Danny? Are you alright?" She whispered.

I winced but lied. "I'm fine, I think I just ate a little too much popcorn."

Sam looked into the box that was only a quarter empty. "You've hardly had any popcorn."

I ignored that comment and said. "I'll be right back."

I removed my arm from around her shoulders and slowly stood up. I shuffled to the bathroom that was at the other end of the hall and made it into the cubicle before the sick finally made an appearance. It was bright green goo. _Since when do I sick up ectoplasm?_ I was shivering all over, it was like when Undergrowth took over Amity and I couldn't control my ice powers but I had been using them regularly. I had to, to make sure I didn't turn into a walking icicle.

The bad feeling had increased which meant only one thing. Whatever was coming was coming soon and I needed to be ready for it. The sicken feeling didn't last long thank goodness but the cold feeling did. I rubbed my arms to get some warmth back into my body, not that that would work anyway.

After a few minutes I left the boy's bathroom and went back the film that would be nearly over by now. I sat back down next to Sam who had a concerned look on her face. I smiled reassuringly back at her and watched the last few minutes of the film.

When the film ended we left the cinema and walked down the street, away from Fentonworks.

"Danny?" Sam asked confused. "I thought we were going back to Fentonworks afterwards."

I smiled at her and gripped her hand. "Change of plan."

Before she could say anything I picked her up bridal style and transformed into my ghost half. The cool white rings spread over my body changing my red and white t-shirt and blue jeans into a black and white hazmat suit. My hair turned bleach white and my eyes glowed a neon green. Sam's arms hung around my neck as we flew off. The cool crisp air blew gently into our hair as we flew off to a very familiar hill.

Sam turned to me a small smile on her face. "I thought you said you weren't going ghost tonight."

I smiled back. "This is an exception."

We landed on the hill and sat under the large tree. The view from up here showed the entire town in any direction and the Danny Phantom statue in front of the town hall. It seemed weird that there was an identical statue of me in every capital of the world. Anyway we sat on the dry green grass and held our hands, looking into each others eyes. I looked at the class ring that I gave her here a month ago. The name 'Sam' engraved inside. We cuddled for a while, neither one of us wanting to say anything. I lay my back against the trunk of the tree while Sam lay next to me. We looked upwards to the stars as they twinkled back at us. Apart from what happened in the cinema tonight had been perfect. We turned to each other and shared a long passionate kiss which lasted for a good minute before we unfortunately broke apart for breath.

We cuddled there for what seemed like hours and before I knew it Sam was snoring quietly on my shoulder. I smiled softly as I watched my girlfriend sleep peacefully there. I wrapped my arm around her gently and in a matter of minutes I too had fallen asleep next to her. On the hill with the stars and the bright full moon above us.

**Author Note: Well there's chapter 2. Had to keep reading over this to make sure it was alright. I hope you enjoyed it. Any improvements you could suggest are always welcome and thanks again to the reviewers. :) Don't forget to review, favourite and follow. **

**Also I have an exam tomorrow and two more on Wednesday so the next chapter might not come out till later.**

**See you next time :)**

**Airbenderavatar**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Sorry It's been a while like I said in my last note I had exams last week. Lots :(. Thanks to everyone who made a review. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. It is owned by Butch Hartman not me.**

Chapter 3

Tucker's POV

After Danny and Sam left Fentonworks for their date, I was left to patrol Amity Park that night with Valerie. I walked out of the Fenton's lab and upstairs to the living room. Once there I took out my cell and called the Red Huntress. A few seconds later there was a female voice.

'Hello?' Valerie asked.

"Hey Val." I said. "You on for ghost hunting tonight?"

'Um yeah sure. I thought Danny was doing it tonight with us as usual.' She replied slightly confused.

"Sorry Val but it's just you and me tonight. Danny and Sam are celebrating they're anniversary."

'Oh yeah I forgot. So when are we meeting?' She asked.

"Outside Fentonworks at 7. Is that alright for you?"

'Yeah Tuck I'll see you then'

"Okay then. Bye Val."

'Bye Tuck.'

The call was then ended and I put away my cell. Glanced over at the clock which read 6:30, I sighed, it was going to be another long night. It felt weird being in the Fenton household without Danny or Sam. _I might as well help Mr Fenton with that new Thermos while I'm waiting._ So I walked back down the stairs to the basement lab. Mrs Fenton was putting some beakers and test tubes away. Mr Fenton had his screwdriver in hand and was taking apart an old FentonThermos. _Amazing that not all of his inventions are that stupid_. _Just the names. _I chuckled and strolled over.

"Hey Mr Fenton." I greeted. "Need a hand?"

Mr Fenton stopped and turned to Tucker. A big smile spread across his face. "Hey Tucker, sure we can get it finished faster and show them ghosts the power of the FentonThermos Mark 2." He said proudly, waving it in the air triumphant.

"Now Jack it still needs some alterations before we can use it. Remember it still needs to be keyed into Danny's ecto-signature so he can release ghosts back into the Ghost Zone." Mrs Fenton warned.

"That's right Maddie but as soon as it's done, we'll be kicking those ecto's back to Ghost Zone." He exclaimed.

"How can I help?" I asked getting back into the conversation.

"Grab that screwdriver there and screw those panels together." He explained.

"Sure thing Mr Fenton." I replied picking up a small screwdriver.

I began to piece the small metal panels together and grabbed a few small screws before I started screwing the pieces together. Mr Fenton directed me for a while as I added some more small panels and before long we all heard a ring at the door.

"That's probably Valerie. I'll see you later Mr and Mrs Fenton." I said putting down the screwdriver and handing the Thermos back to Mr Fenton.

"Bye sweetie." Mrs Fenton replied.

"Bye." I said with a small wave before heading back upstairs to the living room.

I opened the front door to see Valerie waiting. She was in her Red Huntress gear. Her helmet was off to show her African-American skin and black curls held back by a orange headband. Her armour was red and black. She had her red backpack on as usual which carried her ghost hunting gear.

"Hi Tuck." She said with a small smile. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." I replied getting out a small wrist ray and laser lipstick from my backpack.

"Lets go." She said as she descended down the front steps.

Her board unfolded from her feet and she started the jets. I closed the front door shut behind me and jumped onto the back of her board as we flew off into the early night sky.

Valerie POV

I was doing the last of my homework in my bedroom when my cell rang. I sighed and put down my pen. Any more interruptions from my school work and my Dad wouldn't let me go ghost hunting tonight with the rest of Team Phantom. I picked up my cell that was placed on my bedside table. The called ID came up as Tucker and I pressed the green button.

"Hello?" I asked.

'Hey Val.' Came Tucker's voice through my cell. 'You on for ghost hunting tonight?'

"Um yeah sure. I thought Danny was doing it tonight with us as usual." I replied slightly confused. I knew Danny had been doing endless night patrols lately, way too many in fact. _Had Sam and Tucker convinced him to take a break?_

"'Sorry Val but it's just you and me tonight. Danny and Sam are celebrating they're anniversary.' He replied.

I mentally slapped my head and replied. "Oh yeah I forgot. So when are we meeting?"

'Outside Fentonworks at 7. Is that alright for you?'

"Yeah Tuck I'll see you then"

'Okay then. Bye Val.'

"Bye Tuck." I ended, pressing the red button.

We were disconnected and I placed my cell back onto the table. Next to my cell was my alarm clock and it read 6:30 in red. _So half an hour to finish my school work great. _I sighed and picked up my pen.

After rushing all my school work I finished it in 10 minutes. I swept up my papers and put them in an orderly pile on my table. I then left my bedroom and went downstairs where I knew my Dad would be.

My Dad was sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper. As he heard me come in he lowered the paper to reveal his African-American skin and black bushy moustache. He adjusted his glasses and placed the paper on the sofa.

"Have you done your school work?" He asked sternly.

"Yeah Dad. All done. Can I go? I'm meeting Tucker at 7." I pressed.

"Yes you can go. Just be careful."

"Thanks Dad see you later." I replied cheerily and ran back upstairs.

I went back into my bedroom and pressed a button on my watch which activated my armour. The red and black armour spread across my body covering my yellow strap top and orange skirt. Only my face showed inside my helmet and I pressed another button on my wrist which activated my board. I fired up the jets and flew out my window.

I flew over the peaceful town and across the late afternoon sky. I arrived at Fentonworks in less than 5 minutes. I retracted my board took my helmet off as I walked up the steps to the front door. I pressed the front door bell which rang out with Mr Fenton's voice. 'This is the Fenton's residence of me Jack Fenton. Welcome and enjoy the fudge.' I rolled my eyes and a few moments later Tucker answered the door.

"Hi Tuck." I said with a small smile. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." He replied getting out a small wrist ray and laser lipstick from my backpack. _Laser lipstick? Tucker really needed a better ghost weapon. Not one that made him look girly._

"Lets go." I said descending down the front steps.

I activated my board which unfolded from my feet and started the jets. I watched Tucker close the front door behind him and jumped onto the back of my board as we flew off into the early night sky. It was going to be a long night of ghost hunting. Not that any of them were a real threat any more.

**Author Note: Well that's it for Chapter 3. I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm on holiday all next week so I want to upload a chapter or two. Hopefully :). I will write a fight scene next chapter, I promise :). Please review, favourite and follow. Your feedback is always welcome. :)**

**Airbenderavatar**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Well here's chapter 4. I'd like to say thanks to the people who made this story a favourite and to the reviewers.**

**DannyPhantomluver2: Thanks for the compliment and yes Danny will get hurt really badly because I like stories where the main character suffers. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. :)**

**Zanzibar1: Thanks for the review and I'll try to get more chapters up. :)**

**Amydoodles: Thanks Amy and I'll try to give Tucker a better weapon but I think the laser lipstick suits him lol. :)**

**Well I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to upload more chapters soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. :(**

Chapter 4

Normal POV

Tucker and Valerie began their night patrol. They flew over the many buildings in Amity Park and headed to start their patrol at the park. Valerie manoeuvred her board towards the ground and Tucker jumped off, landing neatly on the grass. Valerie stayed hovering above the ground and checked the screen on her left arm.

"Any ghosts?" Tucker asked.

"Not at the moment." She replied.

He sighed. "Looks like it's going to be a quiet night."

Valerie's board folding back into her shoes and she landed next to Tucker. "Well let's just keep moving."

Tucker nodded as they walked through the park. Valerie looked again at her ghost detector and gave a quiet huff when still it didn't pick up any traces of ecto-energy. She wished Danny and Sam were here it was always easier when they split up into two groups because they could cover more ground. Mr and Mrs Fenton were busy in the lab as usual and Jazz was busy studying for her exams so they were unavailable. She didn't mind going round with Tucker though. After everything that had happened she had started to like Tucker more. Even if he seemed to care more about his 'precious' PDA than anything else.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as a loud beep sounded. She quickly looked at her arm and sure enough a small dot had appeared. Tucker had also heard the loud beep and automatically got his laser lipstick out.

"Looks like it's not going to be a quiet night tonight." Valerie said as she scanned the skies for the spectre.

A small ecto-gun popped out her arm and she readied it. She turned back to her detector and the dot was moving closer. Both of them took a fighting stance but it was short lived when the they heard the voice of the spectre.

"Beware for I am the Box Ghost. Controller of everything cardboard and square. BEWARE!" Came the voice as the annoying blue ghost flew from the trees and in front of the two ghost hunting teenagers.

Tucker folded him arms and the red huntress lowered her weapon as they stared at the familiar annoying ghost in grey worker clothes and grey beanie hat.

Both groaning Tucker said. "Box Ghost seriously what's the point any more. You know we just kick your butt without even trying."

"Your just a nuisance than a threat to us." Valerie added.

"No I am the Box Ghost. You will cower before my cardboard of terror!" He exclaimed.

"Box Ghost just shut up and get in the Thermos." Tucker said rolling his eyes.

"You cannot hold me in your cylindrical container. I am the Box Ghost!"

"See ya Box Ghost." Valerie said as she used a modified version of the FentonThermos from her suit to trap the ghost.

"No I am the Box Ghost BEWARE!" Was his last cry as he was sucked inside.

"Well that was a disappointment." Valerie said.

"At least we have a ghost that we can kick back into the ghost zone." Tucker said thinking positive.

"Yeah even if that ghost is the Box Ghost." Valerie replied.

"Well back to the patrol." Tucker said as they started walking again.

After facing the Box Ghost there wasn't any more threats in the park so they decided to head off to Casper High to continue they're patrol. Tucker got back onto Valerie's board and flew off to the school. On the way they passed the great Danny Phantom statue that stood proudly in front of the town hall.

"Can you believe it's been a month since it happened?" Tucker asked as they flew past.

She shook her head and replied. "Not really so much has changed."

"You mean the fact you found out Fenton was Phantom?" Tucker asked.

"I still feel terrible for shooting at him all the time and not listening when he told me that the ghost dog incident wasn't his fault." She said.

"You didn't know it was him and besides your part of Team Phantom now and I think we're all glad your on our team." Tucker said smiling.

"Yeah I guess your right. The pasts behind us." She replied as she directed her board towards the school.

Tucker jumped off her board again while Valerie remained in the air. She didn't need to check her detector as it beeped loudly again. The small dot moved quickly across her screen and in a matter of seconds she didn't need the screen to see where the ghost was. Tucker and Valerie looked upwards towards the roof of the school to see the ghost. It's shiny metal suit and jet pack. The green mohawk and sinister grin. A rather large looking gun came out of his arm and was directly pointed at the two teenagers.

"Where's the whelp?" He demanded.

Tucker and Valerie each took firm fighting stances and readied their weapons.

"He's not here Skulker." Tucker said pointing his laser lipstick firmly at the hunter.

"But we can beat you up just fine." Valerie added pointing her gun.

"Then let the hunt begin." He replied with a sneer.

He let off the first shot and small missiles hurtled towards them. Valerie quickly put up a shield and the missiles destroyed on impact caused an array of green smoke. The smoke quickly cleared and the hunter flew forward and let off another set of missiles. Tucker and Valerie quickly moved in opposite directions. Tucker did a quick roll and fired the laser lipstick at Skulker. It did little effect as it hit the metallic armour leaving not even a scratch.

Skulker laughed. "You need to do better than that whelp."

"Try this ghost." Valerie shouted as she fired her gun.

A pinkish red blast hit Skulker square in the chest which caused him to move backwards as he took the hit. Another blast hit one side of his jet pack and he started to fall. Skulker hit the ground hard and his jet packs were now utterly useless. He growled low and out of his armour appeared multiple guns pointing directly at the two who stood side by side, weapons at the ready.

In less than a second all of his weaponry was let off. Missiles, rockets, the lot was let off and Valerie quickly retaliated with a shield. They smacked against the shield and after a few large hits the shield shattered causing her to fall off her board to the ground from the force. Tucker used his wrist ray which managed to destroy some of the smaller weapons. Smoke rose from the destroyed weapons and Skulker growled in response. He turned to Tucker and produced another large gun from his arm and pointed it at Tucker's face. Another low growl escaped his throat but before he hand a chance to fire a large blast came and hit Skulker destroying nearly all of his guns including the large one he had just produced. Skulker turned to see Valerie as a small puff of smoke rose from her gun before Skulker could counter he was sucked inside the FentonThermos by Tucker who had slowly got up from the floor. He closed the lid tightly and shook it with a grin.

"Better luck next time Skulker." He said.

"His weapons are worse than last time." Valerie said coming over to Tuck. "He is doing some serious upgrading."

"We still beat him though." Tucker said with a satisfied smile.

Valerie looked at the clock on her screen which read past midnight. She sighed and jumped back onto to her hovering board.

"It's past midnight Tucker." She told him.

"Okay then time to head home." Tucker replied.

"Do you want a lift?" She asked.

"Sure thanks." He said climbing onto her board.

Valerie flew Tucker back to his house and dropped him off at the front door. She watched him unlock his door and go inside before she flew back to her own house. She flew through her bedroom window and the board folded back into her shoes before she pressed the monitoring screen on her arm which caused the armour to retract back into the watch. Feeling exhausted she flopped onto her bed and quickly fell asleep. Her dad came up a few minutes later and happy that his daughter had returned, walked back to his room to sleep for the night. Ready for the events the next day.

**Author Note: Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 and Danny will be in the next chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Either this week or next week depending on my exams and stuff. :) Please review, favourite and follow and thanks to those who already have. :) Your comments are always great and I will try to put any suggestions into my fanfic. :)**

**Airbenderavatar**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Okay I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in over a month. I said maybe a week or two and that turned into four?! Please don't kill me. Yes the story is still going and I am going to try to write more chapters this week. I hope. After tomorrow I will have no exams and it will be just summer holidays so more chapters will come out after Wednesday.**

**I'd like to say thanks to final-zangetsu and sliverhawk216 for following my story. 6 followers!**

**Amy Doodles: Thanks for reviewing as always and I might add your idea it depends if it fits in, though it is a really good idea :)**

**Well here's chapter 5 yay :)**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Danny Phantom. :( Butch Hartman does.**

Chapter 5

No ones POV

When Danny awoke he felt his back lying against the tree trunk and a weight on his chest. As he opened his eyes he was met with the calm dark sky. He looked down to see the raven black hair of his girlfriend. One arm, he noticed was around her side and her head rose and fell with his chest. He smiled slightly at the sight and watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slept soundly.

His eyebrows then furrowed in thought at the events that night. The power he felt filled him with such overwhelming dread. Thinking back it did feel like his ghost sense but gone seriously overdrive. His ice powers couldn't be messing up again, could they? He didn't feel immense cold right now or the urge to shiver uncontrollable. Looking back up at the sky, that was now starting to lighten he decided that he would visit Frostbite today to ask about this. All he knew was that whatever was coming, was coming soon, He just hoped he would be ready for it when it came.

Suddenly he felt the small weight on his chest shift slightly and he looked down at Sam. She shifted her position and snuggled back down, sleeping soundly. He sighed. He would have to wake her up, now it was morning. She hated mornings but they needed to get back to Fentonworks.

He placed a hand on her back and gently shook her awake. She groaned slightly before her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing the beautiful amethyst eyes. She looked up to Danny and smiled sleepily.

"Morning Sam." Danny said with a smile.

"Morning Danny." She replied hugging his chest.

Danny turned his head to look over at the horizon. Sam followed his gaze and smiled at the sunrise. The yellow and orange sun peeped over, casting the warm glow across Amity. Sam sat up and rested her head on Danny's shoulder. Danny wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they sat and watched the dawn of a new day together.

"We need to be heading back." Danny said quietly, interrupting the peaceful atmosphere.

"Okay then." She replied as they both got up.

Sam watched with a smile as her boyfriend transformed into the hero of Amity Park. He turned and smiled, looking at her with his glowing emerald eyes before holding out his hand. Sam gladly took his hand and they were instantly floating in the air. They wrapped an arm around each others waists and flew off.

The city down below looked quiet and peaceful as people were just starting to wake. They flew silently in the sky, the glow of the sun on their backs. Sam looked over at Danny as the sun touched his white hair causing the tips to glow a light orange. The sight reminded her of when they flew together to stop ember all those months ago. Her cheeks flushed a slight pink at the memory and she smiled at him dreamily. Danny looked down at Sam and his cheeks flushed too. He smiled and turned his head back to the skies, looking at the tops of houses that led them back to Fentonworks.

They flew past the school and down the street before coming to the large Fentonworks building. The ops centre perched precariously on top and the Fentonworks neon sign glowing brightly. They landed gently and Danny transformed back into his human half in a flash of light. Taking Sam's hand he led her inside.

When they entered they found the Fenton's having breakfast. Danny and Sam walked in and were greeted good morning and such. Mr Fenton was tinkering as usual and Jazz was reading a book called 'The complicated mind of my younger brother'.

"Did you kids have a good time last night?" Mrs F asked as she prepared the breakfast.

They both sat down and looked at each other with a smile before Sam replied. "Yes Mrs Fenton."

"No ghosts ruining it then hey Danny-boy?" Mr Fenton asked with a grin as he looked up from his work.

"No Dad not even the box ghost." Danny replied with a smile.

"Looks like Tucker and Valerie did a good job." Sam said.

"So what are your plans for today Danny?" His Mom asked.

Danny served himself some cereal and poured milk on top before answering. "Well actually I need to visit Frostbite in the Ghost Zone."

"How come?" Sam asked as she accepted a glass of apple juice from Mrs Fenton.

"Some, er, training." Danny said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Riigght." She replied.

"I thought you had already got the hang of cryokinesis?" Jazz said looking up from her book.

"Look I-" Danny said raking a hand threw his raven hair. "I just need to ask him about some things with my ice powers."

"Is everything okay sweetie?" His Mom asked concerned.

"Yeah it's fine. I'm fine. I just want to talk to him." He replied.

"Well okay then." Mrs F said turning back to the stove to finish off her husbands breakfast.

"How is the new Thermos coming along Dad?" Danny asked after taking a heaped spoonful of his cereal.

"It's almost finished Danny-boy just a few more tweaks and it will be done." He announced proudly.

Danny and Sam looked down at the kitchen table as half of the Thermos was spread in parts. All needing to be altered and then added to the Thermos. The Thermos needed more than a few tweaks. More like a day or two to complete.

Danny spooned up the rest of his breakfast as Sam finished the rest of her juice. Mrs Fenton served her husband his bacon and eggs next to him as he screwed in another small part. He put down his screwdriver and ate an entire egg in one mouthful.

"I'm going to see Frostbite now I'll see you later." Danny said as they gave him a nod and he and Sam left the table.

They went down to the lab and Danny went over to the keypad on the side before pressing the red button. The black and yellow doors slid open revealing the green portal, leading to the Ghost Zone. Danny transformed into Phantom as the two white rings travelled up and down his body.

"Why are you really going to visit Frostbite?" Sam asked.

Danny turned from the portal to look at his girlfriend who had her arms folded in a no nonsense manner.

He sighed. "I just need to talk to Frostbite about a few things."

"What things?" She asked.

"I told you. I want to ask him about my ice powers."

"Is something wrong then? Like back with Undergrowth?" She asked becoming quickly concerned.

"No, no nothing like that. I just want to know what else he could teach me." He lied smoothly.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Trust me I'm fine. I'll be okay." He said with a smile. He gave her a small kiss on the lips before floating up above the ground. "I'll be back soon."

She nodded and watched silently as he entered the portal. As he entered the Ghost Zone he looked over his shoulder at the portal. He sighed. He didn't want to lie to Sam but he didn't want her to worry either. Frostbite would know what to do. Then it all would be fine. He tried to tell himself that as he floated through the Ghost Zone towards the Far Frozen. Hopefully Frostbite would have the answer.

**Author Note: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, chapter 6 will be up soon this week. I promise. Please review, favourite and follow. Any suggestions are welcome and appreciated. Thanks again to all my followers and to all of those who have reviewed. :)**

**Airbenderavatar**


	7. Chapter 6

**As promised Chapter 6. Yay! I felt really bad after not uploading or even writing a new Chapter for over a month so I hope you enjoy Chapter 6. I wrote this Chapter on my IPod before I went into my grade 3 piano exam. Somehow it prevented my nerves from getting the best of me?**

**Amy Doodles: Again thank you for reviewing. You always seem to have a really good idea for another chapter that makes me think of new possible ideas :)**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not owned by me. Butch Hartman does.**

Chapter 6

Danny POV

I flew through the Ghost Zone, silently passing the purple floating doors and green swirls. I passed a few ghosts on the way but none that could pose a threat or would even try to attack me. After the Disasteriod event many ghosts would avoid me in fear of being sucked into the Thermos. Although it bugged me that ghosts were afraid of me, it did help when I travelled through the Ghost Zone.

After I passed Skulker's island it was just a few short minutes until I reached the Far Frozen. Knowing this I sped up and soon I found myself surrounded by the icy caps and the white empty landscape. My feet crunched the freshly fallen snow as I landed and started my walk. A gentle wind blew my hair as I approached the people of the Far Frozen.

As I entered I looked around at the small caves cleverly hidden by the snow. The yeti like ghosts all stared and smiled as I approached. I noticed they kept a distance and for a moment I couldn't understand why until I remembered what had happened when I first tries to learn my ice powers. I chuckled nervously to myself and saw a large yeti bound over. His one arm was encased in ice showing his bone. He wore on his back a regal cape and he had a cheerful and harmless expression for someone of his size and power.

"Great One!" He exclaimed cheerfully wrapping me up into a large warm hug.

"Hi Frostbite." I greeted with a smile.

We released hug and Frostbite asked. "What brings you to the Far Frozen young hero?"

I rubbed the back of my head and replied. "I need to ask you some questions if that's okay, about my ice powers."

Frostbite changed, to a worried but knowing expression as he put a white fur covered arm around me before directing me towards a large cave.

Inside was slightly warmer and he led me down a dark tunnel that was lit with torches either side. The tunnel opened up into a small cavern. Again the walls had torches but there were a few seats. We each took a seat opposite each other.

Frostbite sighed and said. "I know what troubles you Great One as we all have felt it also."

"But what does it mean? I feel something is coming. Something, big." I asked.

"We are all not sure. We have felt this before." He paused and I looked at him expectantly. "We felt it back when Pariah was freed and you, Great One defeated him."

My eyes widened. "Does, does this mean Pariah is going to come, back?" I asked.

Frostbite sighed again. "We, don't think this is Pariah. It's stronger than before, Great One."

"You mean a bigger threat than Pariah, is coming?" I asked fearfully.

He nodded. "I'm afraid so."

I looked over at Frostbite and then at the small cavern around us.

"Is, is there anything else about my ice powers that I don't know."

He shook his head. "No Great One but this new power is a lot like your 'ghost sense' but it gives you a longer warning in order to prepare for bigger threats."

"Is it meant to make you be sick?" I asked slightly confused.

"It is because you aren't use to this power yet. Many of us here are sick because of it and many have never felt it before." He replied.

I nodded. "Thank you Frostbite. I'm glad I could ask you for help."

He seemed to cheer up at that comment and replied with a wide smile. "You can ask any time Great One." His expression then turned stern. "But you must prepare quickly. We all will fight along side you when the time comes."

I nodded sincerely. "Thanks again Frostbite."

He led me back down the tunnel and outside. I gave him a large hug, his fur feeling slightly warm against my skin.

"When you return will we be ready to fight along side you." Frostbite said with a determined expression.

I nodded gratefully. "Thank you Frostbite."

He waved me off as other Yetis joined him at saying goodbye. I gave a small wave before rocketing through the sky, away from the Far Frozen and back across the Ghost Zone.

The flight back was calm and uneventful when I soon found myself outside the Fenton portal. I flew through the green swirling mass to be back inside the lab. I landed on the floor and changed back to Fenton. The lab was surprisingly silent and my parents weren't inventing down here. My red trainers made a squeak on the metal floor which seemed to echo around the room. I walked up the stairs to the living room, this was also empty. I raised an eyebrow slightly confused until I reached the kitchen. When I entered I took notice of the small slip of paper on the table. I walked cautiously over to it before picking it up. It was a note written in Jazz's neat handwriting.

'Ghost down town. Be back soon.'

I sighed and put the paper down before glancing up at the clock on the wall. It read 11:38. Suddenly my stomach made a deep growl noise and I moved over to the fridge, getting out some slices of ham, some butter and lettuce. I closed the fridge door and got two slices of bread out from the bread bin. I butter each slice and added a pile of lettuce and the ham before sandwiching them together and taking a large bite. I stared into space as I ate my sandwich with a slight crunch. Dusting it off I heard the front door open and I peered round the door to see my family and friends enter.

Dad was the first inside and said with a grin. "Danny-boy your back!"

I smiled as the rest of them entered. "Hi guys."

"Hey dude." Tucker said.

"What ghost was it?" I asked folding my arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Just Klemper." Jazz said.

"So no real trouble then?" I asked jokily.

"No sweetie, so how was your visit to see Frostbite?" Mom asked.

"Fine." I said simply.

"Sam and I were just heading to the Nasty Burger for lunch. You wanna come?" Tucker asked.

"Sure let's go." I said with a wide smile.

The three of us left Fentonworks and started to make our way to the Nasty Burger. I pushed the worries of this new threat out of my mind, I could tell everyone later. I know we needed to be ready but for now I just wanted to spend time with my friends and family. Something I was afraid of losing.

**Author Note: Yay Chapter 6 and a day after my last update :). Please review, favourite and follow. Suggestions are always welcome. :) I'll try to get Chapter 7 up this week. Hopefully. :)**

**Airbenderavatar**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7 for you. Late I know but finally up. I've wrote the plot now so it will mean that these chapters will be quicker. I hope. Sorry for the wait. :) By the way I'm going by that in the cartoon it was nearly two years so Danny would have been 15 by Phantom Planet. So in this Fanfic he is 16. I'd like to say thanks to the new followers of this story.**

**Funnybombninja: Thank you :-)**

**Amydoodles: Thank you for reviewing as always. Yes you need to watch the rest of DP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Enough said.**

Chapter 7

Normal POV

Danny and the others left Fentonworks leaving Jazz, Mrs Fenton and Mr Fenton. Jazz watched them leave with concern in her eye. Something wasn't right and she knew Danny was hiding something. What troubled her was that whenever Danny hid something from them it meant that it was something big and she was worried for her little brother, whether he had powers or not. She sighed and took the Thermos down to the lab. Her parents had already gone down to the lab and she watched them work.

It slightly amazed her that just three years ago she didn't even believe in the existence of ghosts or anything else paranormal or mythological. She had found her parents embarrassing and always kept herself away from them. However for once she was wrong, she didn't let that faze her though. Instead she tried to support Danny in any way she could. Back then it was covering for him and lying to their parents. She wasn't the best liar in the world and she hated the fact that she had to lie all the time but it was the only way to help Danny at the time.

Everything she had thought was right and logical had been blown out the window after witnessing her little brother down that side alley. She couldn't believe how blind she was. The similarities were obvious. She just wished she could of helped more, been a better older sister than she had been. She shook her head and moved towards the portal. That was all behind her now, her little brother was famous and a hero.

She flushed Klemper back into the ghost zone and went over to her Dad who was still messing with the FentonThermos mark 2. He had his tongue sticking out in concentration while he worked. He noticed the shadow of Jazz and lifted his head.

"Hey Jazzy-pants." He said with a big grin.

"Hi Dad." Jazz replied. "How's the Thermos coming on?"

Mr Fenton lifted the Thermos up, it was now starting to take some shape. It seemed bulkier and larger. It still had the silver and green colours. On the table were the many pieces that needed to be screwed on. _Well at least it will be able to hold more ghosts now._ Jazz thought.

"It's almost finished. Soon we'll have those ectoplasmic scum running back to the ghost zone from the sight of this." He exclaimed boldly.

Mrs Fenton turned round from the microscope and faced her husband. "Now Jack it still needs some alterations before it's operational. Even after you build it, we're not sure if it will work or not."

"Of course it will work Maddie, or my names not Jack Fenton!"

She smiled and shook her head before looking at Jazz. "Are you okay sweetie?"

Jazz sighed and admitted. "I'm worried for Danny."

"Why? He seemed fine when he left with his friends." She said.

"He's keeping something from us, something big. It's the way he acted when he returned from Frostbite's."

Mrs Fenton raised a hand to her chin and rubbed it in thought before saying. "Actually I noticed it too. Frostbite is one of his biggest allies in the ghost zone. Usually Danny talks a lot about Frostbite after his visits. All he said was 'fine' when I asked him earlier."

"It's why I'm worried for him. What could he be keeping a secret from us?" Jazz replied.

"I'm sure it's nothing Princess. Danny-boy would tell us if it was something really bad." Mr Fenton said.

Jazz folded her arms. "I'm still not sure. He's been out on night patrols for three weeks straight. Something has got him on edge."

"He never told us he was on night patrols all that time. No wonder he seems tired." Mrs Fenton said before sighing. "I just wish he could tell us these things instead of keeping them to himself."

"It's amazing how he managed to keep his ghost half from us." Mr Fenton said.

Jazz rolled her eyes. _It was way too obvious in the first place._

"A lot has changed since then." Maddie said sighing.

Jazz nodded. "Yeah."

Maddie's POV

It saddened me that a year ago, before my son revealed himself, that I used to shoot and try to hurt him. My little boy was being attacked by his own parents because we didn't know the truth. How could I have thought all ghosts were evil and needed to be experimented on or contained? Danny must have been terrified for his life. We talked endlessly about new ghost weapons that were harmful to him and yet he was always still willing to put his life on the line to save others, even though he was labelled as Public Enemy Number 1. How could I have been so blind to see Phantom was also my son?

The day of the Disasteroid when Danny revealed himself to be Phantom was the most shocking day of my life. Afterwards all I felt was guilt and sadness. The countless threats we had said about ghosts. Attacking and harming Danny. I know Jack feels the same, we have been terrible parents and to admit that to Danny was... heartbreaking. How could my little boy still love us after everything we had done to him? He couldn't even come to us and tell us the truth because he was scared, of us, of his own parents.

A lot had changed from then. This past year we had been in Danny's and Jazz's life more than ever before. I feel closer as a family now. Danny opened up to us but I know he likes to keep some things to himself, usually the most important. We found out about Danielle, his clone. She's been staying with Frostbite and she comes and visits sometimes. We always have the spare room prepared for her. She's like another daughter to me. The story around her however makes my blood boil ferociously. Vlad had tortured her and my family while I was ignorant of what was in front of me.

Vlad is never mentioned within these walls any more. Jack was devastated after he revealed himself and tried to take over the world. I thought he was a caring man in college but he turned out to be a selfish and rich jerk who deserved none of our kindness. In Danny's words he really was a seriously crazed up fruitloop.

I looked over at Jack who was still tinkering with that FentonThermos Mark 2. I smiled as he stuck his tongue out in concentration. Even though he was a bit of an idiot at times Jack was always there for me and the kids. He even helps Danny ghost hunt so Danny has more time to study to get his grades up. I know he'll be an astronaut one day, he has been in space twice and I have every faith in him that he will succeed.

"Mom, Mom you okay?"

I looked at my daughter and replied. "Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking."

Jazz nodded in an understanding way. She always had an idea on what I was thinking about and just like Danny I know she will achieve her dreams. Her psychology interests have really helped this family have a strong bond.

I smiled and asked. "While Danny and his friends are at the Nasty Burger do you want pizza sweetie?"

Jazz's face brightened and she smiled wide before replying. "Sure Mom I'll go order some."

I nodded and she placed the empty Thermos onto the desk and went upstairs to call. I looked back at my husband who was trying to add another metal plate to the unfinished Thermos.

"Need a hand Jack?" I asked walking over.

"I'm fine Maddie, the FentonThermos Mark 2 should be finished soon." Jack replied before yawning.

"Jack you've been working on that nearly all morning and all day yesterday why don't you go get some rest and I'll bring some fudge up later okay?" I said as he yawned again.

Jack's face brightened at the mention of fudge and he placed the Thermos and screwdriver down before stretching.

"Can I have the fudge now?" He asked sneakily.

"You can have it when you've slept." I said with a smile.

He yawned again. "Goodnight Maddie."

He kissed my cheek and trudged up the stairs. I watched him and then sighed as I continued to examine some ectoplasm. Whatever Danny was keeping from us had to be big and that was what worried me the most. It had to be something connected to Frostbite but Danny wouldn't say anything even if pushed. There was a reason why Danny managed to keep his secret for so long.

Jack's POV

I walked up the stairs to see Jazz putting the phone down.

"You okay Dad?"

"Just going for a nap Jazzy-pants. Maddie promised me some fudge later." I replied with a grin.

I saw her roll her eyes. "Well have a good rest Dad."

I nodded and started to walk up the stairs. I walked down the landing and to my bed. I passed the large double bed which had green ghosts dotted on and closed the curtain. The room dimmed and I grabbed my night cap which lay on the bedside table. I shoved it on my head and lay down. I placed my hands over my stomach and sighed. I looked over at the table and stared at the photo of us. It held me, Maddie, Jazz, Danny and his friends outside Fentonworks. I was in the bottom left behind Maddie, Jazz was next to us then Danny. Next to him was his girlfriend Sam with her hands on her hips, after that it was Danny's best friend Tucker with his arms up high. Everyone was so happy in this and I looked over at Danny who had his arms folded and held a small smile.

This picture was taken just before Danny started high school. He had just got his ghost powers. It was weird having our son with these powers but it brought out a confident personality I hadn't seen in him since he was little. Danny was the son I had always wanted ghost, human or something in between. Everyone thought I was a bit of a idiot sometimes but the one thing I did know was that I loved my kids and my wife.

Since Danny revealed himself to be Phantom we had started working together to hunt ghosts. Fighting side by side with my son against ghosts was something I had dreamed of all my life. Now it had all come true. Everyone called us crazy when we talked about ghosts, all up until we created the ghost portal and ghosts became a common thing in Amity Park.

Danny and I go out regularly to catch ghosts now, I even made him an action figure as my sidekick. But I know he's the real leader of the team. I'm still hopeless at catching ghosts while Danny makes it look effortless, though he does have ghost powers. I haven't caught a single ghost with him yet, well apart _from_ him.

Maddie was right, a lot had changed from back then to now. Since the Disasteroid we never talk about the _V-Man _any more. After trying to kill me several times and harming the rest of my family we act as if he doesn't exist. After I stranded him in space I lost all respect for the man. However if he ever comes back I know I will be ripping him apart molecule-by-molecule.

I rolled over and closed my eyes with these last thoughts. Even though all major threats are gone now, I agree that Danny is hiding something. I just hope it isn't something big. If it is Team Phantom will be ready and he knows we can help him overcome anything.

**Well that's Chapter 7. This chapter was a pain to write which is why it took me so long and I got writers block :(. Anyway I hope to update soon :) Please review, follow and favourite.**

**Airbenderavatar**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: And I quote 'hope to update soon'. Yeah I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a month and no I haven't forgotten about this story or lost interest. Truthfully I've been busy. I've had summer come to an end :( and I've started sixth form and it has been the most stressful four weeks of my life so far. Last weekend I was at a camp which meant no internet only climbing, abseiling and watching people kayak. (I DO NOT KAYAK!) Oh and camp fire songs and such. Great fun. **

**Anyway thank you to everyone still reading this unless you forgot and realised just now about this one story. Ehh no worries. This chapter has some relevant stuff but more filler at the start sorry :(.**

**Amydoodles: Thank you for reviewing again :) Yes Danny is in this chapter and I'd love to hear how you think my story will end :).**

**Thank you to everyone who has chose to review, follow and favourite this story it means a lot to me :).**

**Disclaimer: Yes Amydoodles I am sick of writing disclaimers but here goes. Don't own Danny Phantom sad face.**

Chapter 8

Danny's POV

Going to the Nasty Burger was a nice time to relax after everything lately. Having some time to spend with my friends again and make it seem that life was normal, as it could ever get. It had been a while since we all had hung out together like this. Tucker was either busy being the Mayor or trying to catch up on school work and I was busy fighting off press or hunting ghosts. Sam, with her large combat boots was attacking anyone who tried to bother us which was mostly the press as she had been dubbed 'Phantom's bodyguard girlfriend'. She didn't mind that for some reason. Being intimidating to others seemed to suit her quiet well and she kept Tucker and myself in line since we met her.

I smiled faintly as we walked down the road away from Fentonworks. However after visiting Frostbite I was anything but relaxed right now. I didn't want to tell my friends and family just yet because I knew they would just start being protective over me. Not letting me out their sight for a second. I would become a prisoner in my own home. I sighed rather loudly at that.

Sam turned to me and entwined her fingers into my mine. "You alright?" She asked gently.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

I could tell she didn't believe me but didn't try to push it. Instead she gave my hand a small squeeze and I smiled slightly. She smiled back and then Tucker as always ruined the moment.

"God lovebirds get a room!" He exclaimed.

We turned to him with a look of annoyance and confusion. Yet didn't correct him on the lovebirds part.

"You're the one who wanted us together and now you're annoyed?" I asked amazed.

"Exactly." Sam said. "And we saw you collecting bets from people around town after the Disasteroid event."

He chuckled nervously. "What bets?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Tucker we all know you made bets to everyone in school when we would get together."

He sighed in defeat. "Yeah fine I made bets but I made a hell load of money from it."

I then heard an 'Ow' come from him and saw Sam had whacked him. I rolled my eyes and we carried on walking. Tucker rubbed his sore head where Sam's combat boot had made contact. It had also flattened his red beret and he was now mumbling to himself. We carried on walking in comfortable silence. Sam and I were still holding hands and we were both smiling.

"So Danny how was Frostbite anyway?" Sam asked.

"Yeah dude you never told us." Tucker added.

"Frostbite is fine." I replied passively.

"Why did you need to talk to him so urgently?" Tucker asked. "Are your ice powers okay?"

"I just had to talk to him about some things. Nothing important." I replied.

I heard them both sigh in defeat. Whatever they were trying to get out of me was hopeless. I wasn't going to tell them any time soon.

"You can tell us when you're ready Danny." Sam said giving me a side hug. "It can't be that bad."

"Yeah." I said before smiling. "So Nasty Burger's on me?"

My best friend and girlfriend smiled wide and we picked up the pace. We made it to the Nasty Burger rather quickly. Tucker and Sam grabbed a booth next to the window and I watched them sit down. I went up to the counter and asked for Mighty Meaty Burger for Tucker, a Tofu Burger for Sam and a Nasty Cheese Burger for myself. I handed over the correct amount of change despite them telling me not to pay the full price. I walked over to my friends and took the seat next to Sam. Sam and Tucker were both talking about Doomed and cheat codes.

"I was playing last week and I found a chest behind a tree in Level 7." Sam aka Chaos said.

"Yeah we found that chest ages ago. It has a key in it but it won't unlock anything." Tucker aka Fryertuck replied.

"A key must unlock something though Tuck." I aka Ghostboy said.

"It does." Sam said. "There's a hidden door in Level 9."

"We've checked all the levels in Doomed and found no hidden door in Level 9." Tuck said.

"That's why it's hidden." Sam pointed out. "If you go out far enough you'll find a large tree. If you pull down the lowest left branch it'll reveal a door. The door is just past the tree to the right."

"So what exactly is behind this hidden door?" I asked curious and just then the food arrived.

We waited for the waiter to leave us and Sam answered. "Inside the door is a Minotaur which you have to kill to unlock a gun."

"A gun?" Tucker said. "Is that all?"

"Just a gun?" She said in amazement. "This gun is an ice gun that will obliterate all three lives in one hit."

"All three lives?!" I exclaimed.

"Can they even have a gun that powerful?" Tucker asked.

"Apparently so." Sam said as she took a bite out of her Tofu Burger.

"How do even know all this?" I asked chewing on my Nasty Cheese Burger.

She smirked. "I have contacts."

Tucker sighed. "Well it'll be a while until I unlock that. I have way too much work to do than play on Doomed 24/7."

"How is being Mayor anyway?" Sam asked.

"Tiring." He replied before raising his burger with a smile. "But this Mighty Meaty Burger is awesome!"

He took an almighty big bite and chewed happily. Sam and I both rolled our eyes and took sensible bites of our own burgers.

Sam swallowed and asked. "So how were you and Valerie last night?"

"Normal really." Tucker replied. "Just Skulker and you know who.

Sam and I both said together in a dull tone. "Box Ghost."

Tucker nodded. "Yeah him. We caught him easily as usual but I'd watch out for Skulker next time because he's been upgrading heavily."

"Noted." I said and finished off my burger.

"How was your night?" Tucker asked.

"Well not ghost interrupted for once." Sam said with a smile. "The movie was good and we watched the stars from the park."

"Sounds cool." Tucker said.

I nodded. "Yeah it-"

Suddenly I gasped and my ghost sense went off. However this time the cold burned. It was so cold it was like fire burning my throat. I started a coughing fit and felt dizzy. My eyes burned bright blue and I clutched my chest in pain.

"Danny! Are you okay?!" Sam asked frantic.

"I haven't been feeling well." I said as the coughing subsided. "I'll be back in a moment."

I rushed to the bathroom and locked myself in a cubicle. Just in time too as I started to cough again. Glowing green ectoplasm started to stain the toilet making it look like toxic waste. The cold got even more intense and I grabbed my chest. I could hear my core hum loudly and blue mists came out my mouth in a continuous stream. I was retching up so loudly that I didn't even hear the door open and someone come in.

"Danny?" A voice asked.

I groaned and crouched down lower. More ectoplasm came up and sprayed. My stomach started having painful cramps and I was sick again.

"Danny?" The voice repeated.

"Tucker?" I managed to ask as the sick subsided for a moment.

"Dude are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm not sure." I answered. "Probably something I ate."

"I'm sure the Nasty food here doesn't make your cubicle glow green." Tucker said knocking on the door. "Open up."

I managed to unlock the door and it swung open. Everything was dizzy and I couldn't even see Tucker clearly. I heard him gasp and grabbed me as I started to fall.

Tucker POV

"Do you think he's alright?" I asked.

It had been almost five minutes and he still hadn't returned. We were starting to get concerned.

"I'm not sure, he left in the cinema last night unexpectedly as well." Sam said.

"Should we go check on him?" I asked.

"We?" Sam asked. "I can't go in the boys bathroom."

"Oh right yeah." I said. "Okay I'll go check on him."

I got up and quickly walked to the boys loo, leaving Sam. I opened the door to hear what sounded like Danny retching.

"Danny?" I asked but I had no reply.

I walked over to the only cubicle closed and was also glowing a bright neon green. I heard a groan and called again.

"Danny?"

"Tucker?" Danny answered.

"Dude are you okay?" I asked.

"I-I'm not sure, probably something I ate." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. He was lying obviously. He was hiding something from us which unfortunately meant something big.

I looked back up at the cubicle as the green glow intensified and said. "I'm sure the Nasty food here doesn't make your cubicle glow green." I knocked on the door. "Open up."

A second later I heard the door unlock and it swung open. I gasped at the sight of him. He was in a cold sweat and his hair was plastered to his wet forehead. He was even paler if that was even possible and his eyes were distant like he couldn't focus. I looked past him to see the green stained toilet and suddenly he started to sway. I caught him just in time as he started to fall forward.

"Dude what's wrong?" I asked trying not to let panic show in my voice.

"I'm fine." He said.

"You're not 'fine' dude." I corrected him with a frown.

"Come on lets get Sam. We're heading back to Fentonworks. You need some rest." I said lifting him up.

He was thankfully light so getting him out the toilets was rather easy. Sam was waiting anxiously on the other side and as we emerged she rushed forward and helped me.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Sam asked.

"Just some sickness." Danny said. "I'm fine."

"Daniel Fenton. You are not fine." Sam replied sternly.

"We can't carry him home." I said.

"I'll call Jazz and get her to bring the car." Sam decided, getting her phone out her pocket.

After a few moments Sam hung up and told me Jazz would be coming in a few minutes. We put Danny's arms around each of our shoulders and carried him out the Nasty Burger. We had unfortunately aroused a crowd but we told them everything was fine and moved on. We made it outside and at that moment Jazz's car swerved in front of us. We all climbed in. I sat in the front with Jazz while Sam looked after Danny in the back.

"Is he okay?" Jazz asked tightening her grip on the wheel and driving off.

"He said he was fine and just some sickness but it looks worse than that." Sam said.

"This has to be something connected with Frostbite." Jazz concluded. "Something terrible has happened."

"Or is happening." I corrected her.

"His temperate keeps lowering." Sam said putting a hand on his head.

"Did you tell Mr and Mrs Fenton anything before you left." I asked.

"I told them Danny needed me." She answered.

"He'll need to be kept warm when we get back." Sam said.

"J-Jazz." Danny called out.

"Danny?" She asked.

"I-I." He started before suddenly going limp.

"Danny? Danny?!" Jazz called out in panic.

"It's okay Jazz he just fainted. He'll be okay." Sam said.

Jazz's knuckles turned white as she gripped the wheel tighter and her speed rapidly increased. I held onto my seat tightly feeling as if I would crash into the front window at any moment. We flew onto the drive to the side of Fentonworks and got out. Sam and I grabbed Danny's arms and we rushed inside. Mr and Mrs Fenton were waiting anxiously as we stepped through the front door. In a flash they had cleared the sofa and we laid him down. We explained everything rather quickly and we rushed around fetching blankets.

A pile of warm blankets covered Danny and he would whimper every so often. Sam was using a warm flannel to help with the cold sweat. We all heard him cough slightly and we rushed over as his blue eyes open. He looked around suddenly alarmed and then relaxed.

"What happened?" He asked with a croaky voice.

"Tell us dude." I said. "What's going on?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but this is an extension of my cryokinesis. It's only meant to warn me about big threats."

"Big threats?" Sam said. "Then why didn't you tell us?"

"It's why I went to Frostbite's Sam. I didn't know till then. I was going to tell you all." He replied.

Jazz stepped forward. "What do you mean big threats?"

"This power only activates to warn me about powerful ghosts that are coming. I don't know when but soon. Frostbite didn't tell me how long I have till it comes. No one knows."

"Is it meant to make you sick?" Mrs Fenton asked.

"It's because I'm not used to it." Danny replied. "That's what Frostbite told me."

"Will you be alright Danny-Boy?" Mr Fenton asked with worry clear on his face.

"I should be fine Dad."

"We should prepare." I said folding my arms. "If this is a big threat then Amity Park will need to be evacuated quickly and effectively. Until we know when its coming we can't do much but prepare for the worse."

They all nodded and thought about what was to come.

-LINE BREAK-

Normal POV

In the Ghost Zone, deep within was a clock tower. There lived the master of time, Clockwork. It was now the time. The inevitable time that would change the world. Clockwork had already foreseen these events and nothing could stop it. History must run it's course. This was a time he couldn't interfere nor change. As he sat alone he heard the rattling of what sounded like a tin can.

With a tired sigh he said. "Everything is as it should be." And disappeared in a flash of blue light.

In the room next door the rattling got louder and louder. More dents appeared in the old battered FentonThermos that sat on an old table. The dusty Thermos rattled continuously and an evil laugh could be heard. In a split second there was a large explosion and the Thermos exploded into shatters that littered the floor. A tall man stood on the old brick floor. His white hair like licking flames. The tight black and white Hazmat suit with rippling muscles underneath. The black and white cape that flew in an invisible breeze. His blood red eyes that scanned the dark room.

He opened his mouth to reveal his long pointed fangs that gleamed and said. "This time Danny it really will be goodbye."

His dark and evil laughter that followed could be heard all over the Ghost Zone and every ghost felt a deep dread build up inside them. It was the time everyone had feared. The time of Dan's return.

**Yeah! Chapter 8 and 7 pages long woohoo! Dan is finally free and now the real fun begins muhahahaha. Can't promise when the next chapter will be up but I will try ASAP. **

**Ooh by the way if anyone here has twitter and/or instagram I suggest you follow Butch Hartman. realhartman. He asked on twitter to get to 3,000 followers on instagram and he released an exclusive picture of Danny Phantom. Now he's asking for 5,000 followers to release another picture. I don't own twitter or instagram by the way. **

**I can't wait for the 10th anniversary next year it is half killing me ^_^. Please review, favourite and follow :).**

**Airbenderavatar**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Well it looks like I'll have to write these chapters on a weekend because keeping up with school throughout the week is my main priority :(. On the plus side it hasn't been over a month since I updated so I might be getting better...maybe. I've been updating my plot as well because of ideas Amydoodles and some others have been suggesting so thank you :). Keep your ideas coming.**

**SKIPBEATfanfanfan: Thank you for the favourite :)**

**The King's Knight: Thank you for the favourite :)**

**Dont be such a sourwolf -Dylan: Thank you for following :)**

**Darkverger1: Thank you for following :)**

**Amydoodles: Thanks again for the review :). Yeah I wanted more DxS in that chapter, it made it seem less tense, I hope. Don't know about my writing improving...maybe, I guess. I'm not telling you how they meet and where. You'll just have to wait till the chapter come out :). Muhahaha. I'll need to rewatch TUE to get a view on Dan's powers though. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Don't own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 9

Jazz's POV

I looked over at Danny trying to suppress his shivers as he lay on the sofa covered in numerous blankets. Seeing him in this weakened state scared me and I had to blink back the tears that were threatening to show. Still I had to be strong for my little brother and help him out in any way I could. Sam was still tending to him with a warm flannel on his forehead and he was trying to look strong and unharmed, yet he wasn't fooling anyone. His black hair was wet and Sam had pushed it back to get to his forehead so it was plastered back. His blue eyes had a tinted glow and every time he breathed out a blue stream would come out making him shiver. All of us were silent, not one of us wanting to speak like sound would somehow affect him in this fragile state.

Tucker stood about a metre away from him with his PDA out. The PDA made a beep every so often showing Danny's heartbeat. It was thankfully not slowing down but it was slower than usual, even for him. The quiet beep seemed to echo and come back louder and the constant ostinato made my heart quicken with every beep. My parents stood next to me, just a little away from Tucker. Dad had an arm around Mom and they both looked heavily worried from the expressions they both wore. I had an urge to bite my nails but Danny's sudden coughing stopped me. We all rushed forward but Danny quickly settled down.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked him gently.

"I can get one. It's fine Jazz." He replied, his voice rough and scratchy as he sat up.

"You aren't going anywhere Danny." Sam ordered sternly, pushing him back down.

I smiled slightly at his determination and said. "I'll be back in a moment with it."

Danny smiled in thanks and I left through the door to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and used the tap. I filled the cup up halfway with water just in case he spilled any and returned to the living room. The beeps from the PDA echoed within my mind as I crossed the room slowly. Each step seemed to match the beats as I counted them again and again. Danny looked up at the cup and smiled.

"You okay holding it?" I asked.

He smirked slightly. "Yeah I'm fine Jazz. I think I can hold a glass of water."

I handed it too him and he was about to drink some when another blue wisp came out his mouth. He tried to drink the water but couldn't. He lowered the glass in confusion and we all then saw the water had frozen. He groaned in annoyance while I laughed slightly.

"I'll get you another one in a minute." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Jazz." He said and then he turned to Sam. "Can I at least sit up?"

She sighed. "Fine."

He smiled and slowly started to sit up using his arms to support him. I heard a sharp hiss and watched him touch his chest as he grimaced slightly in pain. After a minute or so he was sitting up. His legs had swung off the sofa so his feet touched the floor. His back was lent against the back of the sofa and he wasn't shivering as much as before. The beeps had also started to quicken back to his normal heartbeat. Danny removed two of his blankets and stretched slightly as if he had just woken up rather than he had just been ill.

Suddenly the beeping stopped and I looked over at Tucker who was just turning his PDA off. I relaxed slightly and it went very quiet with no beeping to interrupt it. Sam checked his temperature by putting her hand on his forehead, she removed it with a small smile and took the flannel away.

"Are, you okay now sweetie?" Mom asked, hesitant to ask.

"I should be fine now Mom." He said.

Sam returned from the kitchen and said. "As long as his temperature doesn't go down any more then he'll be okay Mrs Fenton."

"It's hard to get rid of a Fenton!" Dad exclaimed.

"But the worst is yet to come." I said.

Everyone was silent until Sam asked Danny. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you."

Danny looked down but answered. "I-I didn't know what was happening to me. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I thought, if I went to Frostbite's he could help me to understand what was going on. I was going to tell you all after going to the Nasty Burger. I just-I needed some time to think."

"You can always come to us dude. We'll understand." Tucker said.

"We're always here for you little brother." I added.

"Thanks guys."

At the end of that the room got sharply colder and I felt goosebumps up my arms and the hair at the back of my head stand up on end. I looked at Danny and he looked around, his eyes narrowing waiting for a sudden attack. Yet it never came. Instead a large blue clock hand appeared in the air and turned clockwise forming a blue portal. We watched as the blue cloaked figure floated out. He held a long staff with a C at the top with a clock inside. He had a pale blue face and red eyes. His blue tail flickered as he floating closer to Danny. Danny's ghost sense went off making him shiver but he smiled yet the ghosts face held nothing but sadness.

"It's been a while Clockwork." Danny said.

"That's Clockwork?" Mom exclaimed looking at the middle aged ghost.

"Ah introductions." Clockwork said. "I am Clockwork, master of time."

He changed into his older form, quickly startling my parents. He then changed back to his middle aged form before quickly shifting to his younger form.

"But I have no time for pleasantries." He said turning back to his middle aged form and turning to Danny.

"Daniel I have come to warn you." He said bringing his hand forward.

I watched Danny's eyes widen in shock and then fear spread into his eyes as he stared at the bits of metal in Clockwork's hand.

"Danny-Boy what's wrong?" Dad asked, confused like the rest of us.

"It's-it's the FentonThermos." He breathed and looked up into Clockwork's eyes. "It can't be, he can't be."

"I'm afraid he is Daniel." Clockwork replied.

Dad and Mom walked up to Clockwork hesitantly and looked at his hand which held scattered pieces of metal. They looked at the remains confused and looked at Danny for an explanation. Sam and Tucker had both got the message and unfortunately so had I. A chill travelled up my spine and it wasn't because of the cold temperature in the room. It was out of fear as the events of the last time with _him_ flickered past my minds eye.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Mom asked Danny.

I could see her getting more and more worried by the second and so was Dad and yet they didn't know. Another thing Danny had kept to himself but this wasn't something he particularly enjoyed speaking about and it wasn't something I particularly enjoyed thinking about either.

"He's-he's escaped." Danny breathed out and his bright blue eyes stared at the remains in fear.

"Who? Who's escaped?" Dad asked.

"Dan." I said as I saw Danny flinch, like the word burned him.

"Dan?" Mom asked confused.

"He's Daniel from an alternate timeline that I helped Daniel to prevent over a year ago." Clockwork explained.

"How did he..?" Danny trailed off.

"It was only a matter of time before he escaped Daniel."

"Are you-?"

"I am fine. I could not prevent this however." Clockwork said.

"What can I do?" Danny asked.

Clockwork looked at him in sadness and placed the remains of the FentonThermos onto the table. "I'm afraid I cannot interfere. The Observants have prevented me from helping you stop Dan like before. Coming here to tell you what has happened is the only thing I can do."

I looked at Danny in sadness. He looks up to Clockwork for guidance and yet now he can't so it's up to us to help him.

"But-but how can I stop him without your help? What can I do?" Danny pleaded.

I heard Clockwork sigh and he replied. "I cannot tell you much but I can say that he will go for who you care for and that killing you won't stop him. He exists outside of time now. Just remember that help can come in many forms."

"Can you tell us where he is now?" I asked stepping forward, even we knew where he was it could give us more time to prepare.

"For now he is in the Ghost Zone. That is all I can say." He replied. "I must leave but Daniel remember to accept help whenever it is given. You will need help to stop Dan. You cannot do it alone."

Danny nodded and then Clockwork disappeared back though the portal before the clock hand turned and also disappeared. Sam and Tucker both went up to Danny and gave him a group hug. Danny just stared at the table where the scattered pieces of metal lay. I sighed and scooped up the destroyed FentonThermos. Danny looked up at me in confusion. I looked at the rusted and sharp pieces of metal and then at everyone else as they looked around in despair. My face hardened and stood in front of them all.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing. Dan is coming. That we can be sure of." I said taking command.

Everyone looked up shocked at my sudden orders. I closed my hand around the metal into a tight fist before walking over to Dad. I wasn't going to be the helpless sister while I watched Danny go through this alone. This time I was determined to help my little brother in any way I could. And that was helping him and everyone else get ready for the fight of our lives.

"Can you use these to finish the FentonThermos Mark 2?" I asked.

"Sure I can!" He exclaimed.

I nodded. "Get on that now then. The new FentonThermos will be our only chance at stopping Dan."

He grinned and took the pieces out of my hand before running to the lab. I turned to the others who watched me shocked.

"Danny go close the portal. Set it so only known ecto-signatures can enter." I ordered.

His face turned to determination and he nodded before going down the lab as well.

"Sam go to the fridge and hit the fudge. Mom get every weapon you can ready. Tucker alert Amity and then once the Ghost Shield is up, can you strengthen the shield as much as you can?"

"Piece of cake." Tucker replied cracking his knuckles.

Mom ran down to the lab to fetch weapons while Tucker pressed a dozen buttons a second on his PDA. I grabbed the frozen cup of water and took it to the kitchen. Sam was ahead of me and I watched as she opened the fridge door and hit the large red button next to the fudge. She closed the fridge door and I placed the cup in the sink before staring out the window. The green shield was deployed and I watched it descend past the window and touch the grass outside. Sealing us in a large green dome.

"Since when are you the one ordering us about?" Sam asked folding her arms and leaning against a chair.

I turned to her. "It's time I took charge for once. It's going to be hard on Danny now with Dan's return. We need to be there for him."

Sam nodded. "And we will be."

The battle had begun. When Dan arrived he would get one hell of a shock because we're ready for him. I stared out the window with determination set in my eyes. This time I wasn't going to be the one tied up in ecto-rope with everyone else, having to watch Danny fight for his life while the time of our life was ticking away. No, this time we would be with him every step of the way. We would defeat Dan together, as one and nothing would stop us. Not even the infamous Dan himself.

**I love putting Clockwork in this. I need him in more often. Anyway there was Chapter 9. Can't wait for Chapter 10, when I get round to typing it up :). I wanted Jazz to be a bit more in control in this chapter, she is the older sister. 10th anniversary is fast approaching :) yeah! Well if you liked this story please leave a review, follow and/or favourite :). Any ideas you can think of that can make this story even better please say and I'll try to include them. Until next time.**

**Airbenderavatar**


End file.
